


Still

by Dana



Series: Mad Dogs Drabbles [3]
Category: Mad Dogs (TV)
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Series AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 13:50:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2734898
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dana/pseuds/Dana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Still here.  Never leaving.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Still

**Author's Note:**

  * For [talkingtothesky](https://archiveofourown.org/users/talkingtothesky/gifts).



Baxter burrows his way into Quinn's arms, Quinn's sweat on his skin, breath catching at the fingers that come to rest at the nape of his neck. Quinn's voice, gently insistent, slipping through the tattered remnants of Baxter's defences: 'Still there?'

'Yeah,' Baxter gasps, blinks, pressing a kiss to Quinn's bare shoulder – his own sweat on Quinn's skin – the aftershock of shared pleasure still rippling through him, moment by moment, stealing any proper sense. 'Yeah, I'm here.' Rocks his hips forward, groaning softly, Quinn's fingers pressing more firmly as he says something nonsensical against Baxter's ear.

Still here. Never leaving.


End file.
